


Enemies Squared

by hellbells



Series: Sea and Stars [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news has broken but John and Steve's enemies do not want to give them a break. New chaos erupts as enemies try and attack the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Squared

Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Hawaii 5-O. I only own my twisted imagination.

Two months had passed since the Stargate programme had been spectacularly revealed. The first month had involved a spectacularly long month of positive PR tours and congressional hearings. John had not realised how fond he was of Hawaii until he had to spend so much time on the mainland.

His Godfather had invited him for a meal in the residence at the White House. Uncle Henry had wanted to congratulate John on his successes and congratulate him on his engagement to Steve. It did not take long for the news to break on the Hill and therefore the Politicians were a little friendlier towards John. John figured that why his hearing was comparatively easier, that and he was currently the Presses darling.

The programme's declassification had been swift and well executed considering how disastrously it could have been managed. After the initial interest, the Press soon went onto more juicy news. It turns out that a sex scandal in Washington politics trumps Aliens any day of the week

Overall, though declassification left John longing for the days when the programme operated in secrecy. Today, John had spent most of his day giving a carefully crafted PR tour of Hickham. If he was honest, then he definitely wished for the days where his job did not involve Press Officers.

The Press had still tried to harass the major players within the programme by following them around. However, John had never loved Steve more than he had last week. He still smiled thinking about the stunt Steve had pulled. Upon arriving back at the Estate Steve had pretended that he had forgotten his keys for the gate. Danny tired and desperately wanting a beer had asked Steve how he intended to fix the situation. Steve's response had been a shrug and he had mentioned that a grenade would quickly solve the situation.

Danny had not been impressed by Steve's crazy suggestion. Danny proceeded to rant at Steve loudly about how to behave in civilised society. Any members of the Press who had not Steve's initial comment soon heard Danny's rant. Steve had let Danny blow off steam before replying with a crooked grin, "I only suggested it. I was just going to ask Carrie to buzz us through."

Amazingly though, given the rumours already floating around the Island the Press had thought better of camping outside his house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John's day had made him exhausted in a way that a battle with the Wraith never did. Steve's day had been no less exhausting although, his had been more explosive - literally. What it did mean though, was by the time they had returned home, all had the energy to do was sleep.

It was early morning, around two, when the sleeping couple heard the noise on a lower level. The creak was loud enough to awaken the military men and have them reaching for their weapons. It had taken awhile for John to leave his gun on his sideboard and not under his pillow. Now that Steve realised what John had faced, he could understand John's desire to keep a gun close

John's face in the moonlight flashed in irritation; not liking people invading his home. As neither was aware of how many assailants' were trying to infiltrate their home; they operated on hand signals. Given the nature of their jobs, they were unsure, which one of them was being targeted. John knew that if they were after his work then the mystery assailants would be in for some nasty surprises.

John and Steve moved quickly and stealthily through the house. The intruders were ill prepared to deal with too highly trained military targets. The first couple were neutralised by sleeper holds, they used some of their own rope to neutralise them before continuing to move forward.

Neither was using lethal force until the first idiot fired a stun gun, the gun caught Steve and he went down hard. John not liking the new rules was forced to use lethal force. If they were going to try and take him down, then he would go down with a fight.

Only once the last intruder had been neutralised did a team beam in to help. John was glad to see Cadman in the lead, she looked a little sheepish as she looked at the damage, "Sorry we're late Sir."

John nodded but was scrambling over to his lovers side to see of he was okay. Relief surged through John when he heard Steve groan and ask, "What the hell happened?"

"One of the gatecrashers stunned you."

Given the company, John resisted kissing the hell out of his lover. He settled for quizzing his soldiers to see if they knew anymore, "Do we know who just drove up my insurance?"

"No Sir."

John sighed, "Well I still have the decorators from the last time someone crashed the party."

Stackhouse rolled over the one unconscious body, "Well shit, Sir we have a trust connection."

Steve who was groggy but awake, snorted, "Well least HPD will hate you and not me."

John nodded and knew the best way to deal with a jurisdiction fight was to steamroll it. He looked to the team, "Tag them and beam them to Hickham. We will deal with who goes where afterwards. I need to wrap things up here, Lorne's in charge till I get there."

The Soldiers nodded and followed out his orders.

The HPD team arrived just in time to see John's soldiers beam out with the assailants. A sergeant that looked a little too eager for John's taste, "We got a call about weapons being fired General."

John rolled his eyes at the over-achieving sergeant, "Yeah, too little, too late."

The Sergeant obviously eager was careful to stay respectful, "Sir there will need to be an investigation."

John failed miserably in hiding his amusement, "That attack was at my house, I'm in charge of an airbase with experimental and highly classified materials. I'm sorry sergeant but this is a military matter for now."

The sergeant knew any chance of the matter being handled by HPD disappeared the minute the 5-0 team waltzed into the place. Chin assured the HPD that the relevant paperwork would be filed but they would handle the situation.

Not two minutes after the HPD officers left; Steve's cell rang. He picked it up to hear his distressed father; it seemed that the thugs had snatched him and Mary-Ann from his home. Steve tried to calm his father down, "Dad slow down. Tell me where you're going?"

The response was not clear but Steve needed his father calm so he could get an idea about there location. "Dad I need you to knock the taillight and tell me what you see."

Steve mimed the action for paper so he could right down everything. "Hey Dad we got it, we're starting to track you, stay on the line."

Kono and Chin were already using their mobile tech to trace the cell phone. They looked at the clues Steve's father had left and concluded that the kidnappers were heading north. Danny offered the Camano and Steve shook his head in frustration, "Too slow."

John who had finished his phone call to O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Take my chopper, you have your license, let me know when they are safe."

The look on Steve's face spoke volumes as he and Danno dashed over to the chopper. John needed to do his own duty; he needed to find out if this was Yakuza or Trust. John turned to Kono, "I need to get to my base and find out where things are in our investigation. If we find out anything relevant I'll let you know."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had been so grateful that they had safely rescued both his sister and father. The trio were back safely in his office, Steve had made them a hot drink. Not really, a perfect solution but there was not anything else Steve could do for his family.

He listened patiently; his heart broke a little when he realised why his father had sent them away. It also soothed some old hurts that he had never really admitted existed.

His father looked distraught at the thought, "I sent you away to keep you safe."

Mary was shocked; she knew intellectually that her father loved her but it was never demonstrated. She knew what both men would want her to do.

Steve was the one that shocked her, "Mare you can go back to the mainland or you can move in with John and me."

Mary was a little shocked but showed maturity, "Well I'd love to stay but you'll be worrying more about me than going after the guys who killed mom. I want them caught." The look in her eyes would leave little doubt that she was in fact a McGarrett"

Jack had tears in his eyes, "I promise Kiddo."

Steve took a deep breath, plans forming in his head. "We'll be careful Mare and the first sign its all clear we'll call you back."

The box had been stolen but the McGarrett men were pleasantly surprised when Mary explained that she had taken photos of everything.

Steve shared a look of pride with his Dad upon hearing that Mary took photos of the content. He shook his head in amazement, "I can't believe you took photos of everything.

Mary look disheartened and was attempting to apologise, "I know, I know but I wanted to know why we had been sent away."

Steve gently lifted her chin; it was important she realise that he was not mad. In fact, he was proud, while they had lost the physical evidence they could still chase the clues, "Mare, we'll get over it. It was a good thing."

The team listened patiently as John McGarrett explained about his investigation, especially, his desire to track down the Oeuban.

Danny frowned, "What the hell is an Oeuban in English?"

Steve smiled, "Oeuban would be the identity of the local Yakuza boss."

John McGarrett nodded, "That's right and my contact gave me the name Hiro Noshimuri"

Kono immediately started scanning the databases for all the information she could find, "At first appearance he appears to be a very well connected, wealthy businessman."

Danny was the one to interject, "That won't mean a thing in Japan the Yakuza are known for working openly in the big corporations."

John McGarrett looked tired and a little defeated, "I couldn't get close enough to make an arrest."

The team saw the look on Steve's face; it was the type of grin where explosions usually occurred in the near future.

They all listened to Steve's solemn vow, "So we get up into his face, we dig up everything about him. Invade every aspect of his life until we find something."

Danny was the one who answered for the team, "You never have I liked you more than I have in this moment.

Steve's cell rang; the others watched as Steve frowned. He seem perturbed, "So your enemies and mine tag teamed?"

Steve quickly finished his call. He looked at Chin, "So where's the local Yakuza haunt?"

Danny watched as Steve stalked up to the bikes that were outside the local Yakuza club. Danny could not predict what his partner was about to do. He just hoped he did not end up with bruises; these days he would chalk that up as a win.

Steve turned to Kono; the rook was fast becoming his protégé in crazy acts. Steve's face showed only unbridled glee as he admired one of the sleek bikes. He ran his hand over the bike, "You know I've always wanted to ride one of these. "

Only Steve never did things half-assed so he climbed onboard before revving the engine. The tires squealed as he spun the bike before riding it up the flight of stairs and thus providing a perfect distraction.

Danny, Chin and Kono quickly followed him up the stairs backing him up. While Danny was still debating his partner's mental stability, he did gain some satisfaction from raiding a joint that had been previously ignored by the HPD.

The line up did have one man that was sporting a fetching bruise on his jaw. Steve chuckled at Danny's stunt to check on whether the perp was missing a tooth.

Both Danny and Chin tried a few questions to see if they could get the perp to talk to them. It was unlikely; it was well known that Yakuza middlemen rarely talked, as they feared retribution against their family.

Chin booked the guy, while Danny ranted, "You're not even going to bother asking the guy any questions."

Steve smiled; Danny figured that if he ever saw a Shark smile then it would match Steve's current grin. Steve calmly informed him, "Why bother? The military will take him into custody."

Realisation dawned, Danny now how had a matching grin, "Ah they went after the family of a prominent general."

Steve nodded, looking a picture of innocence, "Yep, they'll need to make sure that National Security has not been breached.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All jokes aside, once they got back to the office Steve contacted Lorne. He remembered John had a meeting so updated Lorne on the progress the H50 team had made.

Steve asked the more important question, "Will you want to take custody?"

Lorne was unsure, "At the moment it sounds more like he falls into your jurisdiction."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Lorne was grateful for the super secure line, "The General has asked a favour off a friend. She is going to look deep into the records to see if she can find the link between the Yakuza and the Trust."

Steve knew that some of John's scientists were super scary in that they were calm, unassuming people who could recreate nuclear weapons for science projects.

He tried hard not to grin but gave a diplomatic answer, "The taskforce is grateful for the co-operation Sir."

Lorne dryly observed, "I'm sure you are Commander. We'll keep the lines open if there is any more news."

Johns meeting with his flight commanders had just finished when his cell rang. The call was in excited Japanese, which was a little too quick for John to decipher.

He was happy to hear from Miko. She was always one of John's favourite scientists when he was on Atlantis. He also respected her hacking skills; it would be difficult not too. When Atlantis had come to help Earth battle against the Super-Hive she actively hacked the entire Satellite network to hide Atlantis.

"Hey Miko. How is Atlantis doing?"

The scientist giggled, "McKay thinks she is missing you but is too happy that Kavanaugh is being harassed to say anything more."

John laughed, enjoying just the mere potential image, before adding as innocently as he could, "I have no knowledge of those actions."

The scientist astutely observed, "The actions no but I am not so sure about the cause."

John countered, "Are you unhappy by the turn of events?"

"Oh no," she assured him. "It is the best fun to watch. I had some free time and did the digging you asked for. I have the names and the evidence you need to put them away. I have just sent you the documents on the secure server."

John immediately opened up his email, and looked in awe at the names, "Miko any time you want to take a holiday let me know. Hell for what you've done for Steve I'd buy you a place."

"Not needed but I expect to stay in a nice place when you invite me to the wedding,"

John chuckled as he used his buzzer to summon his executive secretary, "Get me Cadman, if she's on base get her in here now."

Cadman walked through and saluted smartly, she had yet to break the habit from being back at the SGC. Sheppard did not bother to correct her, "Cadman I want you to go and arrest this man. You will find him here. "He handed over the location before continuing to brief her, "He is extremely smart and deadly do not hesitate."

She nodded, saluted once more and went to do as she was ordered.

Steve and the team had done all they could, which included the Yakuza raid. They had run down every lead, and they had found the empty toolbox. Any satisfaction Steve had in locating the punk who had snatched his Dad and Mary was limited by his inability to nail the local Yakuza boss.

He was happy to tie Hiro Noshimuri to the recent kidnapping. The team had been ecstatic to get Noshimuri's fingerprints off the toolbox thus giving them concrete evidence. It was ironic that Noshimuri's own hubris was what in the end would cause his down full.

Meanwhile, Steve was restless; he hated the fact that he could not arrest the man who was responsible for his mother's murder. Steve realised just how frustrating being a cop could be; having to wait for due process. Steve would have to settle for putting his brother behind bars.

He stalked up the golf course; silently fuming, wondering how such scum could be calmly playing golf. He was just glad for Danny's presence beside him. He knew that, if, he went too far then Danny would pull him back. It was times like this that he valued having a partner and not a team that obeyed his every word.

Steve looked at all the people who were participating in the golf game; assessing who was a threat. He immediately identified the two brothers. The other player set his instincts off but he was unsure why, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Wo-Fat."

Steve mentally ran through the list of names that Kono had dug up. He was not on the list so Steve dismissed him from his thoughts, "Game over."

Steve watched the man as he got in the golf buggy. He was not sure but he could have sworn that WO-Fat seemed happy to be dismissed by Steve. Steve purpose was to arrest Noshimuri and he wanted to try to rattle his mother's murderer. He knew it was a long shot but he hoped to rattle the guy into making a mistake.

Steve watched as Danno booked Noshimuri and watched as Danny informed Noshimuri exactly how stupid he had been. Steve continued to track Wo-Fat; especially once he noticed one of John's military officers closing in Wo-Fat's golf cart.

Cadman grinned viciously as the MP's put Wo-Fat in cuffs, "You are arrested on espionage charges and conspiracy to murder USAF Brigadier General John Sheppard and Naval Lt Commander Steve McGarrett."

Wo-Fat looked like he was about to say something when the Major shot him a dark look, "Be careful, we're all very fond of the General and Commander."

Steve smiled overhearing the last part, Steve realised that John's hunch had been correct. Steve would dearly love to meet John's favourite hacker. Steve looked to Cadman, "Will you be taking him to Hickham Major?"

"That's right. I'll be back soon but I need to oversee the prisoners transfer."

Steve nodded, "Appreciated Major."

While Steve wanted to know exactly was going on; he had his own job to do. He wanted to ensure that this case was wrapped up quickly. He thought it was about time that John and he started to plan their wedding. He knew that if he waited until things were clam then John and he would never be married.

Authors Note: The next one will have waves, weddings and romantic honeymoon strolls through the jungle.


End file.
